Trial and Error
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a Domestic discipline story. Peter and Neal want to try a domestic discipline relationship and look to Gibbs and Tony for advice since they are in an established one. This will contain spanking of adults by their partners. If you don't like, don't read! (No sex) This is prompt story for a friend!
1. Peter and Neal the beginning

Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Peter and Neal have agreed that they want to be in a domestic discipline relationship. They don't know how to begin so they get help in the form of Gibbs and Tony, who are in an established relationship.

Peter got back from the crime scene and found a package on his desk. 'Damn these glass walls.' he thought because he really wanted to open it. He knew what it was but didn't want Neal to see it. He heard Neal and Diana talking and looked up to see Neal on his way to his office, so he quickly shoved the package into his desk drawer.

"Hey Peter I gave the description of Carlito Vienetta to Jones for the APB."

"Thanks."

"So are you about ready to head home?"

"I have a little paperwork to finish up. Why don't you go home and start dinner and I promise I won't be more than 45 minutes behind you."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure because if you stay, you'll inevitably get into something and I'll end up swatting you."

"Promises, promises."

"Hey, give it a chance. This is new for us both. I promise we'll get this figured out okay?"

"Yeah sure." Neal pouted.

'Stupid glass wall!' Peter thought for the second time in 20 minutes as he got up and crossed the room to Neal. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he turned Neal sideways and swatted him once.

'Maybe he really will do this.' Neal thought.

"OW Peter."

Diana walked by the office. She didn't say anything but she glanced at Peter then continued to Hughes' office. Neal turned red. Peter stepped in front of him, lifted his chin and looked him in the eye and said,

"This is exactly why I told you to go home."

"You didn't demand it, you said, 'why don't you go home.' not 'Neal go home'."

"Okay my mistake, I'm sorry." Peter stated, "I may make a few more but talking it out will help us to get the rules and consequences established. Trust me when I say that this mistake won't happen again."

"Sorry Peter, I trust you with my life. I love you. Thank you for being willing to try this."

"Forgiven," Peter kissed Neal on the forehead. "Neal, when I met you I knew you were a handful. I had to be firm with you from the beginning. Now that I've fallen in love with you, I realize you need a firm hand in all aspects of your life. If it wasn't for the case we did with NCIS and seeing how Gibbs handled Tony, I never would have known that relationships like this exist."

"Me either. We need to thank them one day."

"Let's work on us first then we will get together with them and thank them okay?"

"Okay."

Then Peter swatted Neal, pushed him towards the door and said,

"Now go home and start dinner! I'll be along shortly."

"Yes sir."

"Neal, do you like calling me that?"

"Only when I'm in trouble. I wouldn't want you to get a big head or anything."

"You are about two words from another swat little boy. So if I were you, I'd go home!" Peter laughed.

"Yes sir, sorry." he kissed Peter and ran out the door.

'He really is going to try. Maybe this will work out after all.' Neal thought. Then he started humming and decided to make Peter his favorite meal for dinner.

Peter worked on his paperwork all the while watching Neal get into the elevator. Once it closed, Peter quickly got the package out of the drawer and opened the card attached to it.

"Dear Peter,

Congratulations, I'm so very happy for you and Neal.

Being with Tony has brought me so much joy. I couldn't imagine life without him. Of course that being said, he is a GIANT handful but he's my giant handful and I'll be forever grateful to have him.

At first, I wasn't sure how to deal with him. We had a rocky start and almost broke up because I wanted to throttle him most days and felt it was wrong. Then it was my Abby to the rescue. She bought me a copy of this book and it did the trick.

We're both so much happier now and I hope it helps you and Neal find the same happiness. Neal and Tony are a lot alike so it should work.

I expect to hear updates. You and Neal need to come on vacation soon and stay with Tony and I. Best of luck to you both!

You friend,

Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Peter was excited and nervous as he opened the box. He took the book out and read the title.

"Everything you ever wanted to know about domestic discipline and some things you didn't" by Mark D. Spot. He was surprised to see another book in the box. He pulled it out and read the title, "Spanking implements and their impact on your Partner." by Rose C. and Bear Bottoms.

He looked at the clock and knew he had to watch the time so he wasn't late. He promised Neal he was coming home soon but he was excited and wanted to read the book. Neal needed someone to hold him accountable in all aspects of his life and Peter wanted to be that person. He had no problem with the swats and knows he could spank Neal if necessary but the day to day living, knowing how to set the rules and actually live a domestic discipline lifestyle was something he wasn't sure how to do.

That's why when he walked in on Gibbs spanking Tony for not listening on a case and realized the lifestyle they were living, he asked Gibbs about it. Gibbs was very supportive and told Peter he would get him copies of the book that helped him and send it Peter's way. Peter shut his office door and sat down in his chair. He cracked open the book and started reading the introduction,

"Congratulations on you and your partner's choice to live a domestic discipline lifestyle. This is a big step for you both. This book is to help the Dominate partner learn to set the rules and enforce them in a loving way. If you are the subordinate partner or you want to help your sub understand how life is going to change for you both, I suggest you pick up a copy of my wife's book, {I'm not in charge, the guide to being a sub. by Eileen Dover.}"

'I'll have to look into this for Neal. It's best we both know what we're getting into. If we can have half as good of a relationship as Gibbs and Tony, we'll both be very happy.' Peter thought.

He looked at the clock and decided he had enough time to read some more before he had to head home to Neal.

"What is a domestic discipline relationship? That is the most asked question my wife and I get. Well, to shorten it for you, it is a mutually agreed upon relationship where one partner takes the dominate role as the leader and the other the agrees to be the submissive and follow. They work together to make rules and consequences for breaking those rules. But when push comes to shove, the dominant makes the rules and sets the consequences and the submissive agrees to follow the rules and accept the consequences for breaking them.

When the behavior of the submissive partner is unacceptable to the dominant partner the submissive is punished. This punishment is usually some kind of corporal punishment, a spanking. Corner time, sentences, and grounding can accompany the spanking before or after whatever the dominant partner decides. This is not done harshly or in anger; it is done lovingly out of concern for the well being of the sub. The sub usually needs boundaries and feels safer knowing what is expected of his/her behavior. The dom has an overwhelming need to keep the sub safe. Wither it's from himself or outside forces thus he/she punishes the sub for breaking the rules established for him/her.

Why do people choose these types of relationships? Well, look at everyday life. From the time you're born somebody is the boss of you. As a child it's your parents, family, teacher, or anyone your parents choose to be in charge of you. They give you rules and punish you if needed. When you get a job you have a boss, rules to follow and consequences for breaking them.

When you enter a relationship, you go in as equal partners but this can lead to arguments as one tries to win over the other. Some people choose not to live this way. They decide they need the rules or need to enforce the rules. They are still equal but one chooses to lead and the other follow. They decide together and discuss every aspect of the lifestyle. When the decision to live this lifestyle is agreed upon, then and only then does the dominant partner have the right to make the final decision on what is allowed or not allowed for the good of them both."

'Wow, that's a lot to take in but good information. I need to get home before Neal pouts all night.' Peter thought as he put the book back in his drawer and headed home.

He thought about the things he had read. He decided that he really needed to finish the books quickly so they could start their journey together. He would try to get a copy for Neal so he can understand his role. He pulled up in front of the house and quietly went in through the open back door. ( He'd have to speak to Neal about that because it wasn't safe.) He took off his coat and set down his brief case. He leaned against the wall and watched Neal cook.

'God, I'm the luckiest man in the world.' he thought as he watched his man dance around the kitchen in nothing but his sleep pants,with the radio up loud. Peter could stare at Neal's muscles all day if he had the chance. Neal started singing and Peter grinned like the Cheshire cat. He can't believe Neal would choose him as it is but to want to be a sub to him just made Peter's heart race!

Peter couldn't stand it anymore. He had to wrap his arms around Neal and kiss him. Neal was stirring something that smelled delicious over the stove when Peter came up behind him and grabbed him. After an initial jump, Neal leaned back into Peters arms and said,

"You're late."

Peter kissed his cheek and replied,

"I was enjoying the view standing by the back door. I've been here for a while."

"So, did you get your paperwork done?"

"A lot of it."

Neal turned the burner down and turned around to face Peter. He reached up and undid his tie and a few buttons on his shirt. He rubbed his hand through the little patch of hair that is visible and said,

"Dinner will be about five more minutes. Why don't you go slip into something more comfortable?"

"I know what I'd like to slip into." Peter whispered into Neal's ear.

"That's dessert, now get." Neal grinned like the Cheshire cat and blushed.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge around here." Peter said as he pulled Neal in for a big hug kissing him deeply.

After he caught his breath Neal said,

"Like that would ever happen." Neal rolled his eyes, "You remind me at work every day!"

"You're right about that." Peter said as he turned Neal and gave him a big swat, (OW!) "Don't roll your eyes at me. Now fix my dinner and stop being so sassy or I'll show you who's boss!"

"Yes sir"

Neal saluted earning him another swat as Peter left the room. He turned back to the stove to stir his dinner as Peter headed up to get changed. When he returned, they enjoyed a relaxing dinner, cleaned up the table, then snuggled in front of the TV. It isn't long before they move up to the bedroom for their dessert!

The next day went off without a hitch. Any time Peter had the chance he would read the book from Gibbs. The more he read the more he truly realized that he was definitely the dominant partner and Neal was his submissive. It excited him like nothing ever had before.

Two days later, Neal's book by Eileen Dover arrived. He knew Neal was going to Washington D.  
C. for a few days. Hughes had lent him to another division to help solve their art heist case. So, Peter slipped the book in Neal's bag so he could read it on his time off.

"Hello."

"Hi baby."

"So you settled in okay Neal?"

"Yeah, the room is great."

"I miss you like crazy so solve the case quickly."

"Yes sir! I miss you too."

"Did you find my gift?"

"No, were is it?"

"I put it in your bag."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Peter can hear Neal excitedly run for his bag and grab the book out. He hears the paper being opened and hopes Neal likes it. He is assured when he hears Neal squeal and grab the phone.

"I love you too." he says as an answer to the card. "Thank you so much Peter. You really want to do this?"

"Hell yeah, Gibbs sent me the book he learned the lifestyle from and I can't wait."

"You just want to spank my ass."

"It's not about the spanking Neal. It's about making sure you're safe. I never want to visit you in prison and you do happen to be the king of attitude and pouting if you haven't noticed."

"I am not." Neal pouted which caused Peter to laugh.

"Listen, I can spank you anytime I feel like it anyway. That is for fun and I enjoy it." Peter explained, "This would be for punishment and neither of us will enjoy it but we will both feel safer."

"I know, sorry to make jokes."

"Forgiven, now go read but be in bed by eleven."

"What? No way!"

"Neal George Caffrey, you are in a new place, you probably have jet lag, you're starting a new case and you need some extra sleep. If I hear that you're grumpy, late or just a pain in the ass, you will be the one with the pain in his ass as soon as I get you alone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I'll be in bed by eleven." 'Hell I'll be in by in about ten minutes. He never said asleep.'

Peter remembered the mistake he made about not being specific and figured he needed to spell out the details to Neal so he said,

"Neal, when I say in bed I mean with no book, no TV and no lights on, laying down with your eyes closed trying to sleep. Now do you understand that?"

"Yes sir." Neal pouted again.

"Good because I promise you won't be sitting comfortably if I find out otherwise."

"How are you going to find out if I'm here and you're there?" Neal wondered out loud.

"Because when you get home and I ask you, you're going to tell me if you listened or not."

"Oh okay, that's how this is going to work."

"Exactly, now go check out your book. I love you, behave and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Bye."

"What time is lights out?"

"Eleven o'clock sir."

"Good boy, good night my love."

"Night Peter."

Neal curled up with his book after they had hung up. He couldn't put it down and by the time he finished it was after one. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Twenty minutes later, he awoke with a jump. He was supposed to be in bed by eleven. 'Dammit Neal can't you do anything right? Peter's not going to agree to this if you can't behave for one night.' He thought as he rolled over. He let a few tears fall as he went back to sleep.

After they hung up, Peter took the opportunity to curl up in his chair and look at the other book Gibbs sent, '"Spanking implements and their impact on your Partner." by Rose C. and Bear Bottoms.

"Here are a list of the most common spanking implement and their impact on your loved ones. The thing to remember when reading this book is that it is a guideline not the law. Every DD relationship is different so experiment and see what works for you and your partner." Peter never realized that there were so many things to spank someone with.

The hand- (this one was obvious to Peter. It was the only thing he used so far and that was just a few swats here and there.) Mainly used at the start of a domestic discipline relationship. It's more personal when it's skin on skin. Not usually used for serious offenses in an established relationship unless it has a profound impact on the submissive. It is mainly used for maintenance spankings, warm ups and swats. The hand may be the least severe but you always have it with you and it can be a reminder that a full spanking is coming as soon as possible.

A wooden spoon- ('Wow, that might actually hurt.' Peter thought.) When a little more force than your hand is needed, the wooden spoon is great for warm ups, maintenance spankings and as the major implement in minor offenses. These can be found at any department store.

A wooden paddle- This is the most commonly used object. It can be used for minor offenses by giving a few swats or major but using it the whole spanking. If holes are drilled into the paddle it creates a more lasting sting and makes the spanking more intense. It is a must have in any domestic discipline relationship. These can be made or bought here,

A hairbrush- Any type will do but it is best to get a square wooden one. The wider the surface area the more of an impact it will be. In a new relationship it might be better to start with this and then move up to the paddle. These can be purchased at any department store. Remember wooden is better than plastic because they snap less often than the plastic. A good brush to get is found at this link, notice the name of the brush.  . 

A strap or a belt- This packs quite a sting. It can be used alone or in together with a paddle, get a certain number of licks from each. It is harder to control exactly where a strap/belt will strike. It takes much practice but you have a life time to perfect it. This is also used for serious offenses. If it's necessary to make an impression on your partner, a few swats on a bare bottom will serve as a reminder to behave for a while. Belts are used more than straps because they are easier to get, unless you're lucky enough to have one from your dad or granddad. Straps are more the size of a paddle than a belt is. If you ever use a belt, be sure to hold the buckle in your hand and double the belt over. If not the metal in the buckle can injure your sub and the belt can wrap around your sub and cause damage to the front side of the body. Remember we want to punish bad behavior not abuse our partner.

A cane- Peter had gotten twelve of the best with a cane at his high school when they were stationed overseas as a teenager and knew he would never feel comfortable using it on Neal so he skipped to the next item.

Anything but the kitchen sink- This category includes anything but certainly not everything else. Ping pong paddle- bath brush- paint stirrer- ruler- spatula- fly swatter- switch- slipper- flip flop- cutting board- or even a hot wheels car track. The list could go on and on. Just remember you know your sub and what makes him/her tick.

For beginners please start with your hand and/or a wooden spoon. Then work your way to the hair brush then paddle. Lastly only experienced couples should use a strap, belt cane or a switch. Doms remember this is a choice you and your partner have made together, include them in the process but don't forget who gets the final word on the subject, YOU!"

Peter just sat there thinking. It was a lot to take in. It was a big responsibility but it would be worth it if it would help Neal to take better care of himself by not doing things that could risk him going back to prison. Peter wouldn't be able to stand Neal back behind bars ever again.

After work the next day, Peter went to the department store. He wanted to get the items they would need. He wanted reminders in place throughout their house for Neal to know about and for him to be able to grab if necessary. Since this was new to them both, he wanted a variety of implements to try to see what works and what doesn't.

First he went to the health and beauty aids section and found a wide wooden hairbrush, and a long handled bath brush. He stopped by stationary and grabbed a couple of rulers, a thick wooden one and a bendable plastic one. On his way to the sporting goods section he stopped and got a few paint stirrers. In the sporting goods section he grabbed a ping pong paddle and a racquetball paddle.

He headed to the shoes when he stopped and looked at his cart. He had two kinds of brushes, two different rulers and paddles. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, could he really do this to Neal? He turned to put everything back and go home when his phone went off. It was a text from Neal. He opened it and read,

"Hi my Prince, I tried to call but you must not have signal. I miss you so much. I can't wait to be in your arms again. Thank you for the book. I love it! I just wanted to say thank you and tell you that I find it incredibly hot that you are willing to do this with me. I love you more than mere words can express. Love your Neal!"

This changed everything. He wouldn't be doing anything TO Neal this would be a journey they would take together. His job was to be in charge to set and enforce the rules. He loved Neal enough to do this for him. So, Peter continued with his shopping.

He went to the shoe department and grabbed a pair of slippers with hard bottoms and flip flops. Then he headed to the kitchen department and got wooden spoons, and a cooking set with two spatulas and two spoons in it, one with hole and one without. The last place he went was to the toy section. He was familiar with a hot wheels track. He had seen his friend David spanked with one as a kid. He even got a few licks with it. But he decided against it in the end as they didn't have any kids so it would be hard to explain. He went through the checkouts and headed back home to call Neal.

"Hey baby,"

"Hi Neal, I got your text. Sorry I missed your call. I was shopping."

"You shopping, is this the beginning of the Apocalypse? What did you need?"

"Well you see, Gibbs sent me more than one book."

"He did? What was it about?"

"Well, it's called "Spanking implements and their impact on your Partner."

"He sent you a book on things you can spank me with?"

"Yes he did."

"You went shopping for things to spank me with?"

"Yes, I did."

"I'm not sure wither to be excited or nervous."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Peter was confused.

"Yes Peter, yes more than anything. I need us to do this but I don't know if I can feel excited that you bought a bunch of implements to use on me." Neal said thinking that he already deserved one to be used on him.

"I almost didn't get them because I couldn't think of doing this to you. But your text reminded me that we are doing this together and I'm going to give it my all. We need to see what works and what doesn't and in order to do that we need to have different things to try. Plus I want the bonus of you knowing that besides my hand, I always have something within my reach to correct your bad behavior with if necessary!"

"I love you for this my Prince Charming."

"I love you to my little con man."

"So what did you get?"

"We'll discuss it when you get home. By the way? Did you go to be at eleven last night?"

"Didn't you tell me to?" Neal didn't want to answer directly.

"Yes, but did you?"

"Well, if you told me to what do you think?" Neal said again, avoiding a direct answer.

'Dammit Neal, why? I guess he is going to get his first spanking as soon as he confesses and asks for it.' Peter thought. ' guess I'd better lay it on thick so he confesses soon.'

"That's my boy. I'm proud of you. Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"So how's the case?" Peter took pity on him and changed the subject.

"Good, we should have it solved soon."

"Great, I knew you could do it. I miss you and the faster you solve it the faster you get home to me."

'The faster I confess and get my first spanking. Yeah!' Neal thought.

"I can't wait to see you either!" Which wasn't a lie he did miss Peter terribly. "What time should I go to bed tonight Peter?"

"Whenever you are tired love. The jet lag should have passed by now. I trust you to know when you need to sleep."

'Why did he have to say that?' Neal pouted.

"Thanks Peter that means a lot! I think I'm going to go take a shower okay love?"

"Sure, I wish I could join you."

"Me to Peter. Soon I promise." Neal assured Peter, "I'm going to try hard to catch the guy tomorrow."

"You do anything stupid and you'll be over my knee as soon as you step off the plane. Do you understand me Neal George Caffrey."

'All three names, he's good at this. Too good' Neal thought and said,

"What about all the people there? You will be arrested for abuse and everyone around will get to see my cute ass."

"NEAL!"

"Don't blow your top Peter, I understand honey. I'll be careful."

"You'd better be."

"I will. Listen, I need to go and shower. I love you baby.

"I love you too Neal. Please be safe."

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Neal hung up and felt like shit. How could he break the rules when they are just starting out and not own up to it. It's only 8:30. He decided to take a shower and be in bed by 9. He was two hours late last night, so two hours early tonight would even it out. He actually decided to go to bed by 9 the rest of the time he was there as a punishment. This only made him feel worse because he shouldn't be the one giving out the punishment it should be Peter. He showered and climbed into bed. He started thinking, 'Why did you have to go and screw up the only good thing in your life? You might as well just do something stupid and get thrown back in prison, Peter won't want you still.' He cried himself to sleep.

Peter could tell that Neal felt badly but didn't know what to do about it. He knew that Neal didn't know either. He thought about calling him and confronting him about it but didn't think he should do that. He looked in the book but apparently "Neal Caffrey" isn't covered in there. He was at the end of his rope so he decided to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Gibbs, it's Peter."

"Peter is everything okay?"

"No, Neal's in D.C."

"Why?"

"Working a case and I think, well, I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure."

"Peter, spit it out." (Tell Peter and Neal I said hi please.) "Tony, go sit down." Gibbs yelled.

"I gave Neal a bedtime last night and threatened to spank him if he didn't listen. I know he didn't go to bed because he didn't directly answer my questions about it. What do I do?"

"I see the book doesn't quite cover 'Neal Caffrey' any more than it covered 'Tony Dinozzo'." (Gibbs tell them I said hi!) "Hang on one second Peter."

Peter heard the phone being set down. Then he distinctly heard the sound of flesh on flesh and Tony yelping. He heard a "Yes sir" and a "Sorry Gibbs it won't happen again." Then Gibbs said,

"Sorry about that. So you want to know what to do about it?"

"Yes, I really want to know. I have half a mind to fly there just to give him his first spanking. But on the other hand I feel I should let him come to me. What do I do?"

"First of all, I can send Tony to talk to him and feel him out. How do you think he's responding to this?"

"I don't know. I'm not there."

"Peter you know Neal better than anyone. What is he thinking right now?"

"That I'm going to leave him. He's also thinking that he might as well do something stupid and get thrown back in prison again."

"Where is he and can you take a vacation?"

Peter gave the hotel name to Gibbs and called Hughes and arranged to be on the first flight to D.C.

Neal was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He ignored it. He didn't know anybody here, work would call, and he didn't order room service. The knock was louder this time.

"Neal open the door. It's Tony!"

"Tony?"

"It's Dinozzo dammit open up now!"

"Neal got out of bed, wiped his face and went to the door."

As soon as it was opened, Tony barged in. He took one look at Neal and said,

"What in the hell did you do Neal? Tell me all about it so we can fix this."

"Nothing." Neal said quickly not wanting to cry in front of his new friend.

"Don't lie to me. Peter is worried enough to call Gibbs so what did you do?"

Neal looked down, "Peter gave me a bedtime last night and I got so involved in the book you suggested, Peter got it for me, that I lost track of time and was over two hours late for bed."

"Was Peter mad when you told him?"

Neal didn't say anything he just looked at the ground.

"Please tell me you told him!"

"What he doesn't know can't hurt me!" He tried some of that Neal Caffrey charm.

"Go look in the mirror and tell yourself that again. You're a wreck. You need to confess and take your medicine."

"If I confess he's going to think I'm too much trouble and leave me." Neal was choked up.

"No he won't. He loves you enough to be in a relationship with you against all odds. And he's willing to learn to be in a Dom/sub relationship as well, He's crazy about you. He may beat your ass which you deserve, but he isn't leaving you over something stupid like missing a bedtime."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now pack your shit and lets get you to my house."

"What about Gibbs? Won't he care?"

"Do you honestly think I would be out this late and Gibbs not know where I was? I wouldn't sit for a week if I ever thought of doing something that stupid."

Neal packed up his stuff and checked out of the hotel. He was going to stay with Gibbs and Tony until the case was solved. They got to Gibbs' house and Tony showed him to the room Peter and he shared when they were here last.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He had and errand to run." Tony didn't tell Neal the errand was to get Peter from the airport.

The flight didn't take long and soon Peter hugged his dear friend Leroy Jehtro Gibbs.

"Leroy, I can't thank you enough for this."

"Anything for a friend."

They got in the car and before they started it, Gibbs handed Peter a package.

"I was going to mail this but I guess you'll need it sooner than I thought."

Peter opened the box and inside was the most beautiful handmade paddle. It was just like the one he made to use on Tony except it says "Peter's" backwards on it so when if he uses that side when he's done paddling Neal, his name will be on his backside.

"Thank you." Peter hesitated and asked, "Do you think I should use it on him tonight?"

"Yes, but since this is your first time, spank him until his butt is red then give a certain number of swats."

"How many?"

"You tell me and I'll tell you if it's too many or not enough." Gibbs said but was going to agree with whatever number Peter said unless it was like 50 or something ridiculous.

"Ten?"

"Ten sound good. It will leave an impression on him but also not be too harsh."

"Okay thanks again."

They got to Gibbs' house and Tony came out and got into the car as Peter got out.

"He's in the room you stayed in Peter. Good to see you guys." Tony got glared at by Gibbs,

"But we will catch up tomorrow."

"Thank you both so much. I'm sorry to kick you out."

"No problem we will be back in about an hour so get in there and talk to your boy." Gibbs said.

"Tony, how is he?"

"A messed up wreck. He thinks you are going to leave him over this."

"Thanks, I knew it because that's my Neal."

Peter heard Neal softly crying as he entered the room.

"Tony, I already told you I'm tired. Please leave me alone."

"Sorry Neal, you see if I leave you alone without rules and consequences you have a tendency to over exaggerate and get upset by something small and turn it into something big!"

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Neal turned over and looked at his lover.

"I heard a hitch in my little boy's throat and knew he needed me to come and be with him."

"I'm sorry Peter, I lied and you won't want to be with me anymore. I'm really sorry."

Peter closed the distance between the door and the bed, he rolled Neal on his side and gave him three rapid swats.

"Ow, Peter OW!"

"Don't you ever say that I'm won't want to be with you anymore. I love you and I'm staying."

"You still want me. Why?"

"Neal, I love you. I accept you as you are and I want to be with you. I will have to punish you but once it's done, it's done. Now, stand right here and tell me what you did." Peter said sitting on the bed and pointing at the floor.

"I got so into that book that it was after one before I went to bed and I didn't tell you the truth about it."

"So what was your punishment?"

"A nine pm bedtime until I got to come home."

"That sounds good but let's make it for a week."

"Yes sir."

"Anything else?"

"No sir."

"Okay, here's what going to happen, I'm going to give you your first hand spanking, followed by ten with this paddle Gibbs made for us. You will stand in the corner for ten minutes and after that, besides your nine pm bedtime, we will be done. Any questions?"

"Yes, weren't we supposed to discuss this as a couple and agree on the punishment?"

"That would have happened had you told me the truth. Your lie gave me all the power. Now if you don't want to add getting your mouth washed out with soap to the punishment, I'd get your bare ass over my knee now!"

"Peter?"

"NOW!"

Neal dropped his PJ's and boxers and jumped over Peter's knee. Peter got him into position and gave him a hard round of swats.

"OWW, Peter Sorry Oww."

The sound of flesh punishing flesh echoed throughout the room. Neal begged for it to be over.

"Peter, I'll never do it again. OWWWWWW It hurts." Tears flowed freely.

Peter stopped and rubbed Neal's back.

"You're doing great Neal. You're okay. Now tell me why are you getting this spanking?"

"For not going to bed and not coming clean about it."

"See that wasn't too hard was it."

"No." Neal said. He thought it was over.

Peter started again with an especially harsh spank.

"OWWIE It hurts Ouch! Peter stop please." Neal struggled to get up or at least out of the line of fire.

"Peter no... stop..."

"Sorry you thought we were done? I told you ten with the paddle after your bottom is glowing red."

Neal yelped with every swat. He didn't know Peter's hand could hurt so much. After about the fifth round, Neal stopped fighting and sobbed. Peter decided his backside was red enough.

"Ten and we're done Neal."

"Yyyyyeeeesssss, Ssssiiirrrr." He cried. "SSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYY!"

"I know baby boy, I know."

Peter swallowed hard and hardened his heart to finish. He gave him two hard swats to each cheek. The sound was so different from his hand. Neal was squirming and wiggling and Peter held him tight to finish.

"AHHHHHHH" Neal howled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Peter quickly gave three to each sit spot and dropped the paddle.

"We're done Neal all done!" He rubbed his back.

"Sss...ooo..rrr...rr...yyy!

"I know baby. I know."

Neal turned over with Peter's help and snuggled into his shoulder and cried his heart out. Peter held his boy and rubbed his back, ruffled his hair and kept dropping kisses on him. After a few minutes he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Peter."

"I forgive you Neal." He stood Neal up and looked into his eyes. He tried to fix his pants only to have his hand swatted away. "Leave them. Don't hide things from me anymore Neal and please don't think I'm going to leave you when you screw up. Give me more credit than that."

This renewed the tears.

"Sorry."

"I love you and we both know you are going to screw up. That's why we choose to try out this lifestyle and you were going to give up before we gave it a chance. Just remember I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if I have to take a paddle to your backside every night I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you Peter, I love you too."

"Okay, corner time until I say then it's time for bed."

"A few minutes later there's a knock at the door."

"Come in." Peter said and Neal cringed and tried to cover his butt. "Neal Caffrey, don't you dare move. Put your hands on your head."

"But Peter?"

Peter got up, moved Neal's hands on his head and gave him three swats.

"Don't move, you just got five more minutes."

"Yes sir."

"Sorry Tony, what can I do for you?"

"Gibbs said to tell you coffee will be ready in five minutes."

"Thanks I'll be down as soon as I get Neal to bed."

"Okay I'll let him know."

Five minutes later Peter called Neal out of the corner,

"Neal come here."

"Yes sir."

He went and stood in front of Peter. Peter helped him fix his clothes and wrapped his arms around him. He tilted him back and kissed him deeply.

"I didn't enjoy that Neal but if it will keep you out of trouble and safe with me, I won't hesitate to do it again. I love you!"

"Thank you for caring enough to do this. I'm sorry I messed up and I know I'll do it again. I feel so loved knowing you'll be there to pick me up when I fail. I love you too!"

Neal rubbed his hands all over Peter and kissed him deeply. Peter stopped him,

"No Neal, you're being punished. No sex plus its way passed your bedtime."

"Yes sir."

Peter pulled back the covers,

"In you go little boy."

Neal climbed in, Peter pulled up the cover and kissed him goodnight.

"I'll be back after my coffee, go to sleep."

Peter walked out of the room feeling happy and Neal felt safe and loved as he drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile in the kitchen,

"They're going to be alright aren't they." Tony said to Gibbs.

"Yeah, they'll make it." Gibbs replied and they both smiled.


	2. Gibbs and Tony's start

Author: Itsmecoon  
Beta: Trumansshell- thank you for always making the story flow!  
Type of work: Fiction  
Title: Trial and Error 2.  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings Peter/Neal, Gibbs/Tony  
Type of Spanking: Domestic discipline  
Implement(s): Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Tony is disrespectful to Peter and Gibbs calls him on it. Together they remember the first time Gibbs spanked Tony as a couple.  
Rating: Adult  
Word Count: 3035  
Notes & Warnings: Non-consensual spanking of a fictional adult and bad language.

A blind prompt story, Guest room, taking risks, paddle.

Peter walked into the kitchen and sank into the chair. His mind was going crazy. Did he really just spank the guys he loves? Did he make Neal cry?

"It was a little harder than you thought it was going to be wasn't it?" Gibbs asked him handing him a coffee.

"Yes, I know he deserved it but hearing him cry and beg wasn't something I never expected."

"I could have warned you but somethings you just have to figure out for yourself as you go."

"Well, I think this was a lesson for us both."

"How so?" Tony asked confused.

"This wasn't easy for me."

"How not? You were on the giving end not the receiving end."

Gibbs reached over and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

"Owww, what was that for?"

"That was for being rude. You have no idea what being a top feels like!"

"I know they don't have to try to find a comfortable way to sit on a sore ass!"

Gibbs smacked him again.

"Watch how you talk to me Anthony!"

Tony could tell that Gibbs was getting upset but he couldn't help it. 'How could giving a spanking be as hard as getting one?' Tony thought.

"Apologize to Peter."

"Sorry Peter, but I just don't see how the two compare. You get to go in there, tell Neal what to do, pull him over your knee and OWW Gibbs OWWW."

Gibbs was up, had Tony out of his chair swatting his backside before he finished his thought.

"Peter, help yourself to another cup. Tony needs me to tuck him in! I'll be right back and we can talk some more."

"OWW...Night Peter...Gibbs stop! OWW"

Gibbs swatted Tony every step of the way to their bedroom. When they got near the bed, Gibbs sat down pulled Tony in front of him and while he untied his sleep pants and bared Tony's bottom he said,

"How dare you be so rude!" He pulled Tony over his knee and began spanking him. "You don't know what he was thinking. This was the first time Peter had taken Neal over his knee and it's as stressful for the top as it is painful for the sub."

Tony yelped as Gibbs assaulted his sit spots. He was getting teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. I don't understand. How it can be?"

Gibbs instantly stopped spanking Tony. He couldn't continue to punish him if he didn't understand why he was getting punished. Tony was shocked when Gibbs stopped, pulled him up and righted his bottoms.

"You really don't know why this was so hard for Peter and why I'm punishing you for your mouth?"

"Sorry for running my mouth but no I don't see how it could be."

Gibbs patted the spot next to him on the bed for Tony to sit down. He gingerly sat and looked at the man he loved.

"First let me say that I'm sorry I didn't make sure you knew why I was angry with you."

"I knew I was being rude in the way I was speaking just not for what I was saying. I forgive you if you forgive me."

"I forgive the words, we will discuss the actions after I explain my reasoning to you."

"Okay, that's fair enough."

"I felt the same way the first time I took you over my knee."

"Really, I never knew that."

"Well I did. It was...

FLASHBACK

It was after a very dangerous case a few years ago that Gibbs finally admitted he had feelings for Tony. Feelings that weren't father and son like everybody assumed. Gibbs routinely corrected Tony for misbehaving. It was nothing new for him to give Tony a "Gibbs smack" upside the head or for Tony to be sporting a sore backside when warranted. But when he saw Tony unconscious laying on the ground, he prayed for him to be okay so he could tell him he loved him then paddle him until he couldn't sit, for being so careless.

"Tony, Tony?"

No response.

"Anthony Michael DiNozzo , I haven't given you permission to lay down on the job now get up and get to work!"

"I"m awake boss." Tony whispered, "But, my head is swimming. I can't get up."

Gibbs overwhelmed with emotion bent down and hugged Tony and whispered in his ear,

"Thank God you're okay. As soon as you're better, I'm going to paddle your ass!"

"Boss?"

Tony was confused. They caught the bad guy. So what if Tony got a little banged up. The job was done and it should come first.

"You heard me right Tony. I will not sit around while the one I love needlessly risks his life. You need someone to keep you in line and safe. It's going to be me from now on!"

"Wait what?"

Tony started to sit up but was pushed back down by Gibbs.

"I think I hit my head too hard Boss. I'm hearing things."

"No Tony you aren't hearing things. Tony, I love you and have for quite a while now."

"Wow, that's so cool." Tony admitted.

He smiled up at Gibbs and Gibbs smiled back relieved that it was easier than he had thought to admit it. Then Tony said,

"So, should I call you Daddy now?"

He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't. Gibbs blushed from head to toe and didn't know exactly what to say. Then he heard Tony laughing and smiled too.

"So, you do know what I meant and how hard it was for me to admit it?"

"Yes Jethro, I do and I love you too."

Tony sat up and they hugged.

"If you hadn't just hit your head, I would have smacked you for torturing me like that."

"It's just one of the many things you love about me." He grinned.

"True it is. But Tony, we need to talk seriously when you get out of the hospital."

"Let's talk now. I don't need to go to the hospital."

"You're going and that's final."

"Gibbs come on I'm fine. It was just a little bump on the head."

"You were unconscious and you're going to the hospital to get checked out. End of story no further discussion."

"Yes sir."

"That's my good boy." Gibbs said as he carded a hand through Tony's hair then cupped his cheek.

Tony leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"You know when I wake up, I'm going to feel like a fool. I've loved you for so long Jethro and I know you could never feel the same way about me."

"Tony, you're awake."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah I remember that. I was sure I was dreaming. How could someone like you love someone like me?" Tony said.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. My heart sunk when you ask if you should call me Daddy. I knew I'd never have the nerve to act on my feelings again."

"I'm sorry I almost ruined both of our happiness that day and I didn't even realize it."

"I've forgiven you and accepted that its just the way you are."

"Don't get me wrong, I love memory lane but how does that make me understand how spanking me makes you feel bad too?"

"Okay, I'll skip the hospital part of the story, Abby giving us the books about domestic discipline and skip straight to your first spanking from me as your top.

FLASHBACK

Tony had just been released back to full duty. He had been staying in the guest bedroom at Gibbs' house. Gibbs insisted so that he could take care of Tony while he healed. Gibbs was really nervous. He was headed into the room to punish Tony for his carelessness and almost getting himself killed.

Sure he's taken a paddle to Tony before but never as his boyfriend and never for anything as serious as this. He was so nervous that he was going to be to severe and punish him too much making Tony want to leave him or to lenient and not punish him enough making Tony feel unloved. What if Tony decided to leave him after this?

It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He thought you just made some rules and enforced them to keep Tony safe not that he had to take emotions into account too. That it was up to him to keep Tony safe and happy. He had to decide, how much teasing was too much, or how serious a prank he would let go. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was now responsible for the well being and safety of someone he cared about much more than he cared about himself.

He said a small prayer and knocked on the door. Tony knew why Gibbs was there and admitted he was a little nervous because he didn't want Gibbs to decide he was too much trouble and leave him.

"Come in."

Gibbs walked in and asked Tony to sit up. He sat next to him and looked him in the eye.

"Okay Tony, you know why I'm here. Are you sure you want to go on with this?"

"Yes sir."

"You do know that this is a serious offense and I will deal with this harshly correct?"

"Yes sir."

Gibbs could see Tony's eyes start to water. He almost decided he couldn't go through with it but he remembered seeing Tony unconscious on the pavement and steeled his heart.

"Okay Tony, where is the paddle I made?"

Tony got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled it out of the top drawer. He felt so guilty that he let Gibbs down so badly that he was about to be punished. The guilt he felt at that was so overwhelming that he wanted this punishment to begin soon. He let down the one he loved and was ready to accept the punishment for his actions. He walked over to Gibbs and handed the paddle to him. He wasn't sure what to do next so he stood there and waited for instructions.

Gibbs saw the guilt on Tony's face and knew the only way for it to go away was for him to paddle Tony. He was nervous but either way it was his job to help Tony feel better so that was what he was going to do. He decided that the first thing he needed to do was give Tony a hug and reassure him things would be fine.

Gibbs stood up and pulled Tony into a hug. Tony was stiff at first and then melted into the embrace and started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never do anything like this again. Please forgive me."

Gibbs leaned back and looked into Tony's eyes and said,

"Baby, I've already forgiven you. This is to remind you never to do it again and so you can forgive you."

"You won't leave me because I do stupid things will you? Because I tend to do lots of stupid things."

"No I won't. You may have a hard time sitting, get bored of the corner and being grounded but I'll be right by your side reminding you that behaving like that is unacceptable. You won't leave me for being a hard ass will you?"

"You've been my boss for years and there's no denying it, you're a hard ass and the answer is no. I love you and I'll never leave you. I waited so long to be able to call you mine that I won't give that up."

Gibbs grabbed Tony kissed him long and hard. When they came up for air, Gibbs sat down and said,

"Okay love, let's get this over."

Tony's hand went to the button on his jeans only to have his hand popped.

"When it comes to punishment, I decide the pace and everything that happens. Only undo these when I tell you to. Most of the time it will be me baring your backside for punishment. When you are naughty you will be treated like a naughty child."

Tony looked and felt like a naughty school boy when Gibbs undid he jeans and boxers then lowered them to his calves. He directed Tony over his knee. Tony looked at him and asked,

"Over your knee, Really?"

"Yes, now that you're mine, this is how 99% of your spankings will be. I want you to feel me with you as I punish you. It will be up close and personal. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes sir, I'd prefer it that way."

Gibbs pulled Tony into position and said,

"Good, why are you getting this spanking Tony?"

"For being reckless and almost getting killed."

Gibbs didn't answer. He just started spanking hard and fast. It was strange hearing Tony yelp this time. He always did but Gibbs could feel his reactions this time. It was overwhelming to him. He almost had to stop but knew Tony needed this.

He was doing this to help Tony not to Tony. It was really hard to disassociate himself. He knew he was the one causing Tony to yelp, kick and squirm, but Tony needed to know what he did was wrong. He could have lost his life and Gibbs would never have had the chance to love Tony completely.

That thought was what kept Gibbs going when Tony started begging. 'Tony could be dead and you might never have told him you loved him.' Gibbs pressed on until Tony's backside was tomato colored. He picked up the paddle and Tony cried,

"No...Please...Don't... Jethro"

"Twelve," is all Gibbs said as he raised and lowered the paddle.

"OWWWW...NO!"

Gibbs' heart was breaking as his lover cried. Tony broke down into sobs when the forth lick fell on his backside and he felt Gibbs adjust him for access to his sit spots. Four licks to each sit spot and Gibbs dropped the paddle and reached for his boy's back and started rubbing.

Tony wasted no time, he jumped up and into Gibbs' lap. He hung his scorching hot backside over the side of Gibbs' thigh and leaned into his lover and cried his heart out. Gibbs continued to rub up and down Tony's spine, whispering words of love and comfort into his ear.

When Tony finally calmed down, he looked into Jethro's eyes and said,

"I'm sorry Jethro. I'll never be so careless again. Do you forgive me?"

"I already told you I forgive you Tony. Don't worry about anything anymore. If you fall I'll be there to catch you and if you screw up, I'll be there to correct you. I'll always be there to love and forgive you. Just trust me to know what's right for you. I love you Tony!"

"I love you too. I trust you with everything I am and everything I have in me."

"Okay, I want you to lay down and take a nap."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant I really need to be near you. I'm very clingy after I get punished. I guess I should have mentioned that. I need to make sure things are okay between us."

"Okay, I can accept that but know, I don't think there should be sex after a punishment. Tonight would be okay but you are being punished."

"Okay, I can accept that."

"Scoot over." Gibbs said as he climbed in bed with Tony.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You really struggle that hard when you spank me?"

"Yes, I love you and I'm supposed to protect you and here I am the one that's making you cry. I'm the one that's hurting you. It's hard to keep spanking you when I hear your heart felt cries and you begging me to stop. I'm sure Peter felt the same way just now."

"May I go apologize to him. I'll be right back."

"Go ahead." Gibbs grinned knowing his boy learned a lesson.

Tony ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Peter was so startled by Tony surprise appearance that he jumped.

"Tony you scared me. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry. I really didn't understand how hard it was for you to spank Neal. Gibbs told me the story about the first time he punished me and I get it now. It might even be harder to give a spanking than to get one. Forgive me please?"

"I forgive you Tony."

"Okay, Gibbs will be back down as soon as he finishes my spanking."

"Okay, I'll start another pot of coffee."

Tony ran back upstairs to find Gibbs still on the bed. He went over to him and stood in front of him.

"What's up Tony?"

"I get it now Jethro. I was very rude and I assumed that your part in punishment was easy and I was wrong. I'm sorry and now that I know why you were spanking me, I figured you'd want to finish."

With that said, Tony bared his bottom and got back over his lover's lap. Gibbs was surprised but realized that now that Tony knew, he needed the rest of his punishment.

Gibbs finished spanking Tony. It wasn't a harsh spanking but one Tony would feel for a few hours. Gibbs kissed him and got him settled into bed.

He then he joined Peter in the kitchen and sat down.

"How are you holding up now Peter?"

"I feel better. Does it get any easier?"

"Nope, but you'll do it because you love him and need him to be safe." Gibbs smiled.


End file.
